Total Drama Jungle
by TimmyTAR
Summary: The next installment in the hit "Total Drama..." franchise! 22 brand new campers face off in a battle for 100,000 dollars in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil. R/R, please.


**Author's Note: **I thought I might as well join the rising trend of TDI writers. The show is awesome, and I can't wait for Total Drama Action to premiere. In the meantime, here's my own version of a future installment of the "Total Drama..." franchise. I toyed with the idea of doing a "Create Your Camper" story (albeit briefly), but in the end, I wanted full control over the characters.

Big news. I got into NYU's Dramatic Writing program at the Tisch School of the Arts! :D This means that I'll be looking at scholarships and other stuff, so I won't be a fast updater. Be patient, and you will be rewarded. In the meantime, here's the first episode of Total Drama Jungle.

Oh, and for your information, the "Izzy winning Total Drama Action" in the introduction is simply a fabrication that I wish would happy, but alas, I doubt that would happen. Someone like Geoff or Bridgette would probably win. :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TDI, though if I did, I'd have Gwen and Owen be co-winners, and Izzy--I mean, Escope--winning TDA.

**Episode One – Meet the Campers**

"Welcome to season three of the "Total Drama..." series!" a handsome man with five o'clock shadow and a skater accent greeted the viewers of the show. "I'm Chris Maclean, and for the next 42 days, 22 brand new campers will compete in a series of physically demanding, mentally exhausting, emotionally draining, and dramatically dramatic challenges ever, all for one goal.

"Cold, hard, cash baby! These teenagers will be competing for one hundred thousand American dollars," Chris informed the audience. "That's right, this year we're opening up the competition to America, and the competition will be even more competitive. Which country will prevail? America, the bold? Or Canada, the beautiful? Or am I saying that wrong?

"Regardless, this competition won't be held in lovely northern Ontario at Camp Wawanakwa. No, it'll be held in one of the most exotic, most mysterious, and most beautiful places on planet Earth, thanks to our sponsors!" Chris interrupted the introduction by holding up a red and white pop can. "Goga-Cola! It's the brand of choice for teens in North America." Chris takes a sip and is refreshed. "Goga-Cola, the taste that keeps 'em coming.

"Anyway, back to business!" Chris got back on message. "This location is one of the most densely populated places in the world. It's accountable for the largest supply of the color green, and it's freaking sweet! It's the Amazon rainforest!"

The cameras zoom out to reveal that Chris was in a clearing right in the middle of the green canopy of trees. Colorful birds fly out from the leaves, showing just some of the unusual wildlife that lives in the ecosystem.

"Which one of these bright-eyed, bushy-tailed campers win the $100,000? Who will join the elite group of winners; Owen from TDI and Izzy--sorry, Escope-- from TDA? From Muskoka to Brazil, this is…" Chris began as the cameras focused back on him before zooming out yet again. "Total! Drama! Jungle!"

* * *

Everyone's favorite theme song begins to play as well as the opening sequence for the season. The shot begins above the rainforest, showing a vast sea of green.

_"Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind."_

The cameras drive back into the forest and into the canopy. Branden and Amber are hanging out on a pair of branches, and Mary peeks her head out of a hole from a tree. A group of macaws go after her, and she begins to freak out.

_"You ask me what I wanted to be. And now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous."_

Brody is grinding down the branches of the canopy on his skateboard, with Sesi on his back, enjoying the ride. He gives Peter a high-five as he zooms off screen, and Peter finds Alex and Caleb thumb wrestling. Caleb wins, and raises his arms in victory, accidentally knocking Simon out of the trees.

_"I wanna live close to the sun. Pack your bags, 'cause I've already won."_

Simon begins to fall to the ground, but grabs a nearby branch. Luckily, Zoe is there to help him up. The camera moves to find Flo bandaging an injured toucan, which flies away and lands on Elizabeth's shoulder. She screams and runs past Sally, who's playing a handheld video game.

_"Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous."_

Right beside Sally, Cindy and Abby are spying behind vines and foliage at Ethan as he tries to pull a branch to the camp. Unfortunately for him, he never finishes as Tabitha plows into him as she swings from a vine. She blushes at his misfortune.

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous. I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous."_

Just ten feet away, Chip and Will find themselves in the clutches of a boa constrictor, their eyes wide in fright. Valiant Arthur tries to save them with a charge, but just one second later, he is captured as well. The camera goes out of focus, and everyone's now around the campfire, safe and sound. Jasper is painting a picture of Leanne, using dyes from the Amazon. Whistling is heard.

* * *

Through the magic of television and fan fiction, a dock is set up on the banks of the mighty Amazon river, ready to receive the twenty-two campers that were now contractually obligated to be on the show. Chris walks to the end of the dock, where a sputtering boat pulls up.

An Indian girl steps onto the dock with brightly colored luggage in her hands. She's short, but fit, with flowing black hair and dark brown eyes. She had on tan flip-flops on, with a green headband in her hair, and beautifully intricate silver earrings on her lobe to match with her plain white t-shirt and orange sari, which in this case is used as a skirt.

"Our first camper is Elizabeth," Chris introduced. "Welcome to Total Drama Jungle!"

"Thanks, Chris!" Elizabeth said overenthusiastically, hugging Chris with her bags in her hands. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," Chris pulled her arms away from him.

"I've been doing some research on the Amazon. You know, to have some knowledge about my new home for the next few days," Elizabeth droned on. "I heard about you in a tabloid. I'm so sorry about what happened to that girlfriend of yours. Tough break, huh?"

Chris for once looked off guard and too shocked for words. "Thank...you?"

"You're welcome!" Elizabeth skipped to the other side of the dock, awaiting the other twenty-one campers.

The second boat drove quickly to the end of the dock, with the camper enjoying the ride. He jumped into the air with his skateboard and backpack on his torso and landed perfectly on the wooden dock. He was about average height, with an athletic build and dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore a gray hoodie with the hood down at the moment, and had faded, torn, blue jeans on with red sneakers on his feet.

"Dude! Awesome moves," Chris greeted the new camper with a fist jab.

"Thanks, ...Host Dude," the skater answered, taking the compliment in stride.

"Chris," Chris reminded the skateboarder of his name.

"Oh, yeah..." he remembered. He took his stuff with him to the other end of the dock, where he held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Name's Brody."

"Elizabeth," she told him.

"Our next camper is..." Chris began to introduce the third camper. The boat pulled away, and a tall, slender girl, with straight brown hair and light brown eyes stood on the edge of the dock. She wore a modest purple top, with a brown skirt and black shoes. She saw the other two campers and took a deep breath before stepping forward. "Leanne."

Leanne waved tentatively, and carefully walked to the other side of the dock. As she passed Chris, Elizabeth leaped forward, and gave Leanne a big hug. "Hi! I'm Elizabeth and this is Brody! How's it goin', 'Anne?"

She frowned slightly at her name being cut in half, but answered meekly, "Fine."

"You shy?" Elizabeth asked her. "It's okay if you are, but I'm sure we'll all get to know each other really well for the time we're here!"

"Okay," Leanne continued her trend of one word answers. To try to get Elizabeth off her back, she gave a small smile, and joined the campers.

"Gee, what riveting conversation," Chris said sarcastically, whirling his finger. He then whispered loudly to the production staff, "Why was she cast again? She's boring."

Leanne looked down at the dock, too nervous and shy to speak up for herself. She didn't know herself why they wanted to take a chance on her and put her on the show. She knew she wasn't over-the-top like Elizabeth, and she wouldn't bring anything to the table drama-wise.

"Please welcome our next camper, Branden!" Chris greeted the arriving camper.

A very tall and muscular boy, that could rival DJ's size, shook the dock as he stepped off the boat. He had dark brown eyes with brown hair cut very short. In his hands he held gym bags that carried his belongings, and he wore a red varsity jacket over a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue Converse sneakers. He threw his bags onto the pile of luggage from the other campers like a football, landing perfectly on top. "Yeah!" he fist-pumped, stoked at his killer pass.

"Nice pass, QB," Brody complimented.

"Thanks, man," Branden high-fived him. "I'm the captain of my football team back home in Texas."

"Wow, that's cool!" Elizabeth cheered.

Leanne didn't add anything to their conversation, but watched the fifth boat approach the dock. She saw a tall, fit guy step off the dock, with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. He wore a white t-shirt splattered with different colors, as if paint dripped onto it, ripped jeans, and dirty white sneakers. In his hands, he held very little luggage and an easel with canvas.

"Say hello to Jasper!" Chris introduced victim #5.

Jasper smiled at the other campers and shook hands with Chris. "It's great to be here, Chris. Check out all this green! It's..."

"Pretty?" Elizabeth tried to finish his sentence for him, giggling at how cute this kid was.

"I was going to say, 'inspiring'," Jasper said.

"'Inspiring'?" Branden scoffed. "You some kinda fruity?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and answered, "I'm an artist."

"Same thing," Branden insisted.

Jasper ignored him and stood next to Leanne, the side away from Branden. "Hello," he greeted her.

"Hi," Leanne replied, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Here comes our next camper," Chris introduced before the boat pulled away, dropping off the new contestant. "Amber."

Amber's arms were crossed as she glared at Chris, clearly unhappy to be here. She reminded the other campers a lot like Heather; her tall and thin body, long black hair, and her dagger-shooting eyes (although instead of brown, they were blue). She wore a low cut pink top with green camo shorts with black flip-flops. "Ugh, tell me this isn't where I'm staying," Amber groaned. "Totally gross, and talk about Geeksville."

"Hey, I ain't no geek," Branden crossed his arms at the accusation. "They might be, but I'm not."

"Hello, standing right here," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the drama queen.

"Whatever," Amber waved off the resentment. She turned to Chris and told him, "Just point me in the direction of the spa. Replace me, I don't care, as long as I'm not staying here."

"Too late," Chris pointed with his thumb at the departing boat. "Although I will tell you that the closest spa is one hundred miles east. Start walking."

Amber considered the possibility of pampering over actually working and sighed with resignation. "You're going to hear from my lawyers about this."

Another boat pulled up and dropped off a short, chubby girl with glasses, and brown hair and eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a musical note on it, jeans, and red shoes. As she began to carry her belongings in abandoned instrument cases, Chris introduced her to the other campers. "This is Mary! Welcome to Total Drama Jungle."

"Thanks, Chris!" Mary grinned. "Hey guys!" she waved to the campers.

"What did I say about Geeksville?" Amber whispered to Brandan quite loudly.

"Yeah," Branden smirked, agreeing with her.

"Dudes and dudettes, let's not judge," Brody tried to lift the negative vibes off of everyone. "Just chill out."

Amber rolled her eyes and said nothing, not interested in holding a conversation with the skateboarder. Mary took a spot next to Brody and said, "Thanks...uh..."

"Brody," he told her. "Don't mention it, brah."

A boat meanwhile drove away and left behind a short, curvy girl with black hair and ice-blue eyes that would make anyone freeze in their places. She had on a pair of moccasins, with black pants and a tan shirt with a thick white line encircling her neckline on the shirt.

"Sesi!" Chris greeted her. "Long way from Nunavut, isn't it?"

"You bet," Sesi wiped her brow. "I never knew it could get this hot and humid."

"We're in a rainforest," Elizabeth said for emphasis. "What are you? An Eskimo?"

Sesi narrowed her eyes at the politically incorrect term and replied, "Inuit."

"You knew what?" Branden titled his head, confused.

Sesi sighed, parked her gear, and stood by Brody, who was looking at her the entire time, as if she was the new girl at school. She noticed this and said, "Hi, I'm Sesi."

"Bro..Brody," he realized that he was staring at her. "Sorry, I've never..."

"Never what?" Sesi asked.

"Uh," he hesitated. "I've never seen someone like you before."

"Excuse me?" Sesi took that the wrong way.

"No! Not like that, uh..." Brody looked towards the others for help and Jasper obliged.

"He's never met an Inuit before," Jasper spoke for him.

"Oh," Sesi said.

Chris did the "awkward turtle" sign with his hands and told the campers, "I hope you guys have prepared for double trouble, 'cause here comes Caleb and Alex!"

Everyone can see what Chris means by "double trouble" once the boat drops off the next two campers. The two guys were tall and athletic, had black hair and blue eyes, each wearing identical garments. Caleb wore a red and blue striped polo shirt while Alex wore a blue and green one. Both had on black pants and white tennis shoes. Other than the clothes, they looked exactly alike, except for a tiny scar above Caleb's right eye.

"You guessed it, they're twins!" Chris shook hands with the identical brothers.

"Hot twins," Elizabeth added, giggling like a giddy Catholic schoolgirl.

"You guys may be brothers, but only one of you can win the grand prize," Chris reminded them. "Are you both ready to stab each other in the back to win?"

"Well--" Alex tried to speak up for the both of them, but Caleb beat him to it.

"No way," Caleb put his arm around his brother. "We're bros, and there's no way I could deceive him like that. Blood's thicker than water."

Chris snapped his fingers at this positive answer and the twins took their spots with the others at the end of the dock. The next boat pulled up to the dock, and an average-height, curvy black girl with dark brown eyes and black hair styled into a small afro, stepped off. She wore a white "I -heart- NY" t-shirt, with a denim skirt and heels and slapped Chris a high-five. "N-Y-C in the house, baby! What's up, Chris? Yo been to New York lately?"

"Not yet, Zoe," Chris answered honestly. "And I don't plan too."

"You gotta keep your options open, doll," Zoe told him before dropping off her stuff and joining the others. "Hey, everybody."

After everyone waved and introduced themselves to her, Zoe took a spot next to Jasper and Leanne. Leanne spoke softly, "I like your hair."

"Ah, thanks, girl," Zoe thanked her, touching her poofy hair. "Lemme tell you, it took forever from all this moisture to get it to cooperate. I swear, if you left me out here long enough, my hair'd suck out all the water from the air."

"Tell me about it," Sesi wringed out her hair to demonstrate her point.

"Up next we have...Sally," Chris introduced the next camper.

The boat dropped off a girl with medium-lengthed, red hair with a tall skinny body and brown eyes. Sally wore a black top, white shoes, and brown pants. Her bags drew concern from the other campers though, as wires and cords stuck out from her suitcases. "Whatcha got in the bags?" Chris asked wearily. "Bombs? Did you get in our tech department?"

"No, but I did bring my own technology," Sally held it up to show the other campers. "They're my video games."

"Whoa, you play video games?" Brody as well as Branden, Alex, and Caleb crowded around her. "I didn't know such a creature existed."

Sally narrowed her eyes and Elizabeth said, "I'm afraid you'll find it difficult to play your games while you're out here surviving. You can play your Mare-io when you get home."

"It's Mario," Sally corrected, annoyed. "And you're not my mother."

"Girls, calm down," Zoe broke it up. "Let's not rumble on the first day."

"She started it," Sally blamed.

Zoe rolled her eyes and Sally stuck her tongue out at Elizabeth, not forgetting this little squabble between them. "I'd like to welcome our next camper," Chris began to introduce the thirteenth camper. "Ethan."

Ethan stepped onto the dock in a white buttoned shirt, long brown pants, and black shoes ensemble that showcased his very tall, strong body that he had. He had dark brown hair with old blue eyes. "Wow, this sure isn't Massachusetts anymore," Ethan tried to break the tension, chuckling nervously.

"Clearly," Amber scoffed at the assessment.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized for no reason.

"Great to see ya, buddy," Chris patted him on the back. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh, uh, really?" Ethan asked.

"Nah," Chris shoved him towards the others.

Ethan stumbled and fell facedown on the dock, his bags falling on top of him. Everyone laughed at the spectacle, and Ethan groaned and blushed from embarrassment.

"Nice landing," Branden made fun of him.

Ethan frowned, but joined the others anyway. "Our next camper is..." Chris trailed off as a boat pulled up to deliver the next victim. A tall, fit guy with black hair and slate-gray eyes stepped onto the dock, wearing blue jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt with a yellow stripe running diaganolly over it. "Peter," Chris finished his sentence.

"Oh, he's cute," Sally giggled coyly.

"Pssh," Branden scoffed at the potential competition for hottest male camper. "Back of the lot, weirdo."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and said to Chris, "I think it was terrific for you and the producers to cast the first caveman on reality TV. Great job," he gave the host a thumbs up.

"No prob, Pete," Chris pounded his fist, happy that there was some dissing and drama going on that could boost ratings.

"I'm gonna like this kid," Zoe elbowed Leanne's side playfully.

Leanne laughed and watched as a boat dropped off yet another guy camper. He was shorter than the other guys so far, and really skinny, but not emaciated. He had jet black hair with piercing baby-blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with black shorts and white sneakers.

"Simon!" Chris greeted the new contestant. "Welcome to Total Drama Jungle."

"It feels great to be here, Mr. Maclean," Simon answered respectfully and shook his hand. "This is gonna be a great experience with all these people here, I can just tell from the looks of them."

"Wow, a bigger suck-up than Elizabeth?" Amber crossed her arms at the overly happy camper. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah," Elizabeth mimcked Amber's body language. "Wait..."

A boat pulled up and let off a very short, petite girl with brown eyes and short brown hair styled up like a pixie. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a red cross on it, green shorts, an black shoes. "Please welcome our next camper, Flo!" Chris greeted her.

"Thank you, Chris," Flo joined the others at the other side of the dock. "This place is so green like my forest in my backyard. You guys should see it, it's absolutely beautiful! There once was this little deer that came out of the woods with a broken leg, and I nursed it back to health. I'm pretty sure it's still alive."

"'Kay, that's just great," Amber said sarcastically to get her to shut her trap. "I highly doubt any of the animals in this forest will take so kindly to your bandages and kindess. Might mistake you for dinner."

"Nonsense. Animals love me," Flo smiled, ignoring the fact that Amber was trying to insult her.

Amber rolled her eyes and watched the next boat pull up to the Dock of Shame. A tall, lanky black guy with very short black hair and dark brown eyes stepped off, wearing an oversized red and white jersey with the number 58 on it, baggy jeans, and white sneakers.

"Say hello to Will everybody!" Chris announced his presense to the other campers.

"Yo, Chris!" Wassup, my homie?" Will high-fived the host. "L.A.'s gonna freak out when I tell 'em 'bout this. They wouldn't believe me when I said I was gonna be on the show."

"What's up, my brother?" Zoe waved, relieved to not be the only black person in the cast.

"Hey, fellow sistah!" Will high-fived her.

Sesi smiled and said to the two of them, "I didn't know you two were related. That's cool."

"Uh, we ain't related," Zoe informed her. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I thought you said..." Sesi reeled back, embarrassed at her wrong assumption.

"Awkward!" Chris cringed at the racial tension. "Let's move it along and meet our next camper."

A short, think Asian girl with black hair and dark brown eyes waved to the campers on the boat as it pulled into harbor. She stepped off, wearing a bright red top, black shirt, and red shoes. "Go TDJ! Woo-hoo!" she cheered for the cameras and the campers.

"Thanks for the support, Cindy," Chris thanked her, appreciative of the enthusiasm. "How awesome does it feel to be in the Amazon?"

"Hot, miserable, and sweaty," Cindy answered right off the top of her head. "But still super! How's everyone doing?"

"Going great!" Elizabeth answered, happy to not be the only one that was overzealous.

Amber twirled her finger and said, "Can we just move on already?"

Cindy frowned at her entrance being rushed and joined the others on the dock. A boat pulled up to the dock and dropped off a guy of about average height, with a muscular body, blue eyes, and spiky blonde-highlighted hair. He wore a deep v-neck blue shirt, with a pink undershirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"Everyone, say hello to Chip!" Chris introduced the nineteenth camper.

"Hey, Chris," Chip shook his hand. "How's it goin'?"

"Fantastic," Chris answered, taking any opprotunity to be in front of the camera.

"Excellent. What's up ladies?" Chip put the moves onto the women.

The great majority of the females rolled their eyes, while Zoe said, "Save it, player."

"Hey, hey," Chip puts his hands up in self defense. "We're cool."

"Only three campers left, and here comes one right now!" Chris announced as a boat sputtered up to the dock.

A thin and tall girl stepped off, with dark brown eyes and long black hair with a stripe of purple running in it. She wore a long black shirt, dark blue pants, and blue flip flops. Based on looks alone, almost a carbon copy of Gwen from TDI and TDA.

"Tabitha, welcome to Total Drama Jungle," Chris greeted the goth.

"Great, another goth dweeb?" Amber groaned at the similarities. "How original type-casting."

"I'm sorry," Tabitha crossed her arms. "Is that coming from the looks of a Heather wannabe?"

Amber gasped and Zoe clapped for the new girl. "Nice one, girl. I'm Zoe."

"Hey," Tabitha smiled and joined her new acquaintance.

Peter smirked at the sassy Tabitha and saw the penultimate boat pull up. At the bow was a lanky, tall guy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red shirt with a theatre mask on it, green pants, and brown shoes. He stood at the edge of the railing, his arms spread out in a dramatic fashion.

"Hello, my pupils!" the last male introduced himself overdramatically.

"Wow," Mary tried to stifle a laugh.

"Nice one, Leo," Will laughed at his own joke.

"Not Leo," Chris corrected him. "Arthur."

"Christopher," Arthur began to speak to the host. "It will be a pleasure to play this game. It will be...my stage."

Chris gave him a weirded out look and said, "Okay, dude. Just join the others."

"Bravo!" Cindy clapped wildly. "Great speech!"

"Thank you," Arthur beamed at the positive review.

"The final camper in Total Drama Jungle is..." Chris said as the last boat pulled up to the dock. A tall girl with a smokin' body stepped off, her blue eyes and blonde hair sparkling from the sunlight. She wore a tight pink top, pink flip flips, and black shorts. "Abby."

"Hey, guys!" Abby waved and wheeled her expensive luggage over to the others. "Wow, this place is so... so..."

The campers looked at each other, as if they would collectively come up with the word Abby as looking for. "Green?" Sally tried to help.

"Hot?" Sesi wiped her brow.

"Beautiful?" Jasper looked up at the trees.

"Exotic!" Abby snapped her fingers after remembering the word.

"All right, campers!" Chris gathered the 22 campers together. "Now that we've got all of you here, it's time to take the cast photo."

"Nuh-uh, no way," Elizabeth refused. "I watched TDI. The dock broke and everyone fell into the water."

"Ah, but we tested the dock before you all got here," Chris told them, remembered the many interns they shoved onto the dock to see if it would break. "And trust me, it's plenty strong enough to hold all of you at once."

Some of the campers shrugged their shoulders, Chris' explanation good enough for them, and they all made gathered around into their poses for the cast picture. "All right. Everyone hold it!" Chris ordered them as he got the camera ready. "And...smile!"

As soon as Chris hit the shutter button, a pack of explosives detonated from below the dock, sending the teens into the Amazon river from the gaping hole left behind. Chris laughed uproariously from the campers misfortune and said inbetween breathes, "I can't...believe...they all...fell for it! Hahaha!"

Amber spit out water when her head made it back up to the surface and mumbled, "Oh, he is so dead."

"Tell me 'bout it," Brandan overheard her. "This is my best varsity jacket. Ruined!"

After the campers were lifted back up onto dry land and into dry clothes, they all gathered around Chris yet again. "Now that we have that squared away, it's time to divide you into teams." Chris pulled out a wrapped up yellow cloth from his pocket and read off from his cheat sheet (which was not in view of the cameras nor the other campers), "Tabitha, Peter, Mary, Zoe, Caleb, Simon, Abby, Elizabeth, Chip, Flo, and Alex. You will all now be known as..." Chris threw the flag to Caleb, who unfurled it to reveal a bpicture of a squawking bird with a big beak. "The Crazy Toucans!"

"Oh, a toucan!" Elizabeth cried happily. "I read that they're supposed to be this cool bird with a brightly colored beak."

"Really?" Abby asked. "Like that guy from the Froot Loops box?"

"Yeah, genius," Tabitha confirmed sarcastically.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Tabitha's reply, but not in the sight of the other campers. "That leaves you eleven for the second team," Chris moved the show along. "Branden, Sally, Sesi, Will, Arthur, Leanne, Brody, Amber, Ethan, Cindy, and Jasper. You all are now..." Chris tossed a red flag to Branden. The flag showed a picture of an arachnid as its logo. "The Deadly Spiders!"

"Deadly Spiders?" Cindy frowned. "That doesn't seem real happy."

"Wicked, brah," Brody disagreed. "Spiders rule."

"These will be your teams from now on," Chris told the two newly formed tribes. "And I hope you all can get along right away, because you will all be beginning your first challenge, right now."

The teams gasped, shocked at having the challenge happen this soon.

Amber (confessional): 'Kay, first impressions? Our team is so much better than those bunch of losers. There's no way we're ever losing.

Flo (confessional): I'm sure our team can win this first challenge. We may not be the strongest, or the fastest, or the smartest, but we have the most heart. I think.

"Somewhere deep in the jungle is the campgrounds for the entire show," Chris began to explain the first challenge. "Using this map, it's your job to get your entire team to the camp and in the mess hall. If your team is the first to do so, you eleven will be invincible. The others will have a date with me at the Campfire Ceremony, where one of you will be voted off. And you can't come back. Ever."

Zoe rolled her eyes, remembering the twist with Eva and Izzy in TDI while Brody and Peter grabbed a map from Chris. "Oh, and one more thing."

Sesi (confessional): What else could there be? We're already hot, miserable, and about to embark on a goodness knows how long trip to camp.

"You will have to carry your bags through the jungle," Chris told them. "All of them."

Caleb glared at Abby, whose piles of suitcases seemed a daunting task for the Crazy Toucans.

Caleb (confessional): I dunno how we're gonna be able to move everyone's luggage, when it seems like everyone's packed their entire wardrobes in them. It's impossible.

"You all ready?" Branden said in a huddle with his team. "We can't lose this challenge to those wimps."

Amber nodded her head. "Totally."

"Campers ready?" Chris held his hand up in the air as a signal.

Zoe (confessional): Here we go, baby! It's about to be awn like Donkey Kong!

"Steady..." Chris counted down.

Arthur (confessional): The pressure was nervewracking. This challenge would prove who should stay in the game, and who should go on the Dock of Shame.

Leanne (confessional): I was nervous while Chris was counting down. I mean, if you do really badly, you're gonna be voted off first.

The teams tensed up, ready to spring into action and to begin their hike into the jungle. Chris looked back and forth at both teams and waved his hand down. "Go!"

The twenty-two campers made a mad dash into the rainforest, their steps echoing through the ecosystem. The game had truly begun.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the cliffhanger. I thought that would be a suitable place to stop. :) Read and review, please, and I'll see what I can do about an update by the end of the year. Merry Christmas!


End file.
